Kinsect Expansion
So I had this Idea while looking some things up. It's basicly just some add ons on the Kinsect as in mechanics and other stuff. First of all: Kinsect will now be able to get Skills, not as in effects they already have but skills that are for the hunter. Depending on the kinsect a player chooses and what it is fed it will be able to unlock and/or upgrade a skill. Of course the skills will not be OP and some may not even be full +10 points but using the kinsect the players will now have a more variety with skill and mixing sets will be more fun. Second: Kinsect farm, palyers will now be able to breed and farm kinsects. Yes. Breeding. Meaning there will be male and female kinsects, with this there will be a new ingame depth of insects and other creatures. For example female kinsect will may have more passive skills than males. Aside from this, there will be an option to be breed to certain skills on your kinsect. For that one has to keep in mind that some kinsects will only breed in certain times or when they're old/strong enough. Meaning that there will be a season adjustment with the kinsect expansion; meaning there will be options to hunt some areas in Spring,Summer, Autumn and Winter. Hunters will have to chose kinsects at a shop. Yes, the basic Kinsects will now be buyable, though not grown up. They are only available are larvae. With this the hunter will have to unlock the B'reeding chambers' before by doing certain quests, after unklocking there will be other quest to upgrade it and expand the kinsect breeding station. Such as certain nectar farming, mushrooms, herbs and so on. These will be used to either fasten the growth or either slow it down.Kinsects that grow faster have higher Stats such as Attack and Deff and their effects when extracting are somewhere between Low- Mid tier. Kinsects that grow slower will have lower stats but better effects as also the chance to unlock Skills for hunters. Kinsects types: Slow Growth Types *Larvae (very slow growth) - High Grade effects/ High Grade Skills/ Medium stats *Larvae (slow growth) - High Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ Low Stats *Larvae (slow growth) - Mid Grade effects/ High Grade Skills/ Low Stats *Larvae (slow growth) - Mid Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ High Stats Medium Growth Types: *Larvae (Mid growth) - High Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills/ Medium Stats *Larvae (Mid growth) - High Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ Low Stats *Larvae (Mid growth) - Mid Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills/ High Stats *Larvae (Mid growth) - Mid Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ Low Stats *Larvae (Mid growth) - Low Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills/ Mid Stats *Larvae (Mid growth) - Low Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ Mid Stats Fast Growth Types: *Larvae (Fast growth) - Mid Grade effects/ Mid Grade Stats/ Medium *Larvae (Fast growth) - Mid Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills/ High Stats *Larvae (Fast growth) - Low Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills/ High Stats *Larvae (Fast growth) - Low Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills/ Medium Stats *Larvae (Fast growth) - Low Grade effects/ High Grade Skills /Medium Stats *Larvae (Fast growth) - Low Grade effects/ Mid Grade Skills /Medium Stats *Larvae (Fast growth) - Low Grade effects/ Low Grade Skills /Medium Stats Aside from these larvae there will be also classes within the Kinsects to give the hunters more variety: Cut, Blunt, Leech, Growth. Each of those classes will somehow effects certain effects more or less. The two new classes which are Leech and growth will have specific new skills. Leech: hunters can now place a Kinsect on amonster or Hunter for an amount of time to extract more and better buffs. Leech type Kinsects can now give 2 color buffs at once when called back to the hunter. Dependeing on the bug, it can swap between red, green, or blue. Growth: The Kinsect stays on the hunter and grows it's Stats/effect. Kinsects of these type tend to produse here and there blue buffs. After the Kinsect collected a good amount of energy it is able to be used. It will also be able to extract two buffs from a monster at once: green - white, red - white or Brown - green. Kinsects will also be able to extract a new buff; blue. This buffs activates the Skill it carries for the hunter. While activated it will last 1-3 minutes depending on the buff mixed. Breeding Farm: Kinsects will now be able to grow in breeding holes/pots/hives or also water containers. Certain Kinsects will need certain places to grow or breed, otherwise they will remain in there larvae stadium, at some point, if Larvae aren't fed regualry there growth cycle will be cancled and the hunter has to start the feeding proces from the scratch. Aside from the habitats there will be also certain plants which will only grow in the farm, these plants are: weeds, roots, herbs, mushrooms, rotten plants, special honey, special nectar, ambrosia as also some flowers. Some Kinsect will require raw, medium done or well done Meat. Fire type Kinsects will also sometimes need burnt meat at soem point. Feeding kinsects will make players now cook their meals moer often. Here comes in a handy little support: MHP3rd Mega BBQ Spit where hunters where able to cook 10 pieces of meat at once as also the Palico (5 pieces of meat). These kinsects will not eat the meat at once but will be eating them one after another through their cycles. Cycles: As all insects go through Metamorphosis, Kinsects will do the same. While being in Larvae form they will be only feedable in that state, after going through 1-5 cycles (each cycle is up to 5 days/ in this case quests) they will enter a mode where they start making their coocon. In this state they will almost stop eating (only 1 cycle of feeding here) and start spinning/building their coocons. In this cyles the hunter has to supply it's kinsect with enough materials to make it build its coocon. If the Kinsect does not have his materials ready it will cancel the build and the feeding cylce is resseted, hence the Hunter has to start the feeding from scratch. Certain Larvae will require certain materials. The most common things will be Yukumo wood, Roots, stone, some fish and some ores. Then there will be more specific requirments such as wyvern scales, wyvern bones, skulls etc. The better the outcome of the Larvae will be the higher the requirements will become. Hunter will though have also the chance to effect the building cylce by giving more and higher grade items than required, resulting the Larvae to build faster or go through the cocoon cyle. The cocoon cyle lasts between 5-30 days/quests. Not always the cocoon cycle wll result in a success. Sometimes it will get injured by the weather or other kinsects around it, making it cancel the cocoon cyle and resseting the process. After the cocoon cycle the Kinsect will be in a soft shell mode. in this state the hunter will be a ble to feed it high grade food/materials/ores etc to polish up the outcoming Skills/Stats or effects. after this soft shell mode the Kinsect will be battle ready. Breeding: With the new upgrade there will be now a difference in Male and female Kinsects. First signs to see if the Larvae is going to be male or femals is by the requirments of materials it will need then to go into cocoon mode. Males and Females will only start to mate if they are from the same "branch". Some Kinsects will not be able to breed with each other due to some genetics. Also there tends to be more female larvae from most kinsects. When breeding, kinsects cannot be used in battle. When breeding chances are high that the breeding Kinsect s could damgae other larvae in cocoon cycles, result those to reset. It is highly recommended to avoid having cocoons when breeding. Also Hunters will only be able to breed 4 kinsects at once (2 males, 2 Females). When the breeding is done Hunters will receive 3 eggs. From thses eggs mostly one will break. Hunters can keep the broken eggshells as a starter feeding pack for the Larvae. Broken eggshells is the highest and most valueable food you can give your Larvae. The remaining eggs will rest 5-10 quests before the Larvae will hatch. Skill Breeding: When skill breeding only certain skills are breedable. Stats are fixed things upon kinsects, certain kinsect branches will not be able to aquire certain skills outside their "breeding reach". When breeding the Eggs will have a 50% of receiving 1-2 skills from their parents. Effects cannot be breeded they can be aquired before Larvae go into cocoon mode, Stats cannot be breeded but improved by the feeding process in the soft shell mode. Skills can be breeded and can also be improved by the soft shell mode. W.I.P (there may be a few spelling/grammar mistakes) Category:Add On